Episode 52
is the fifty-second episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the fourteenth episode of the third season. Summary Izuku dreams about when he met with All Might at the beach, where All Might reaffirmed his dedication to Izuku's training and growth. He wakes with a start, momentarily forgetting he is now living in the Heights Alliance dorms and heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth. There, he starts his morning alongside Tenya, Shoto and some other classmates. Afterward, Class 1-A enjoys breakfast in the dining area and Izuku reflects on the past few days being in the dorms. During homeroom, Shota Aizawa talks to the class about their next challenge - obtaining their provisional hero licenses. He mentions the difficulty of the exam - it has a roughly 50% passing rate - and thus why the class will be spending time developing ultimate moves. Cementoss, Ectoplasm and Midnight enter the classroom and elaborate more on the importance of ultimate moves. Class 1-A changes into their hero costumes and meets at Gym Gamma to begin their training. At Gym Gamma, Shota mentions another name for the gym, "Training Dining Land" or "TDL", much to the confusion of the class. Cementoss explains that he envisioned the TDL, as he is able to manipulate the concrete floor of the gym using his Quirk, thus allowing it to be used for many different environments and scenarios. In this way the gym "caters" for each student - hence the "Dining" in "TDL". Tenya abruptly asks why the class must have ultimate moves for the Provisional Hero License Exam, Shota replies by stating that the exam tests many facets of being a Hero, and Midnight points out the particular importance of fighting ability, of which ultimate moves are an integral part. Ectoplasm brings up Tenya's Recipro Burst as an example of an ultimate move, claiming that it poses enough threat to be classified as one, much to Tenya's delight. Shota tells the class that they will spend the remainder of the summer perfecting ultimate moves, and that they should also think about costume upgrades. With that said, the class begins training by fighting against Ectoplasm clones. Mashirao uses his tail to fight, but the Ectoplasm clone claims that he is being too predictable, and fighting exactly how someone with a tail would be expected to fight. Mina tries shooting a jet of acid from her palms, but the jet does not travel more than a few feet. The Ectoplasm clone suggests for her to make a nozzle with her fingers, increasing the velocity of her acid jet and allowing it to shoot farther. An Ectoplasm clone challenges Momo to create two items at once, which she does easily. Izuku stares at the rest of his classmates, and tells his Ectoplasm clone that he isn't sure how an ultimate move would work, as his arms are vulnerable to damage if he pushes his Quirk too far. The clone tells Izuku to simply work on developing his Quirk for the day. All Might appears at the entrance to the gym, having come by because he doesn't have anything else to do. He focuses immediately on Izuku, noticing he is having trouble coming up with an ultimate move. Katsuki on the other hand explosively defeats his clone and demands Ectoplasm make another. Ochaco, who is practising self-levitation, Rikido, who is powering up with cake, and Toru remark on Katsuki's impressive ability and power. All Might appears next to Izuku, telling him that he is trying too hard to imitate All Might, before moving on to give advice to Eijiro. After the first day of training, Izuku heads to the Development Studio for a costume upgrade. Tenya and Ochaco accompany him, with Tenya looking for an upgrade to his radiator to help keep his engines cool and Ocahco looking to add a function that reduces her nausea. Suddenly, Izuku gets blown away by an explosion from within the Development Studio, and when the dust clears, Izuku finds Mei lying on top of him. He and Ochaco are both shocked and embarrassed by her exposed cleavage getting close to the former's face. Mei apologizes for the explosion, and greets the students, though she does not remember their names. Izuku coyly introduces himself, while Tenya angrily reminds Mei that she used him for her product advertisement in the U.A. Sports Festival. As Mei walks away to continue developing her babies, Izuku mentions their desire for costume upgrades, which greatly excites Mei. Power Loader invites the three into the Development Studio, and as Izuku explains what he wishes for his upgrade, Mei forces him to try out a powered suit she made. The suit twists Izuku's body around as its operating limits were not programmed correctly. Mei continues to cause trouble for the three students as she gives Tenya arm engines, sending him into the ceiling. Mei's argument in favour of this baby is that Tenya can run with his arms while his legs cool off. This suggestion sparks Izuku into realizing he can use his legs for combat if his arms are so vulnerable to excessive use of One For All. Power Loader apologizes for Mei's self-centered temperament but also explains to the three students that she is an especially talented engineer who will likely help them in their later Pro Hero careers. Power Loader's praise of Mei's thinking-outside-the-box further prompts Izuku to reconsider his combat style. Ochaco mentions she would like a costume upgrade to better control the nausea caused by her Quirk, but not before Mei can cause another explosion with another one of her inventions. Four days later, Minoru and Izuku discuss the upgrades made to Izuku's suit. Minoru mentions that he could have used the opportunity to make a cosmetic change. Izuku replies that he doesn't wish to change the base too much because his mother designed it for him. Back in Gym Gamma, Fumikage shows off his ultimate move to Midnight, which involves Dark Shadow enveloping him like armor to compensate for his weaknesses in close range combat. Katsuki also shows off his new ultimate move, AP Shot, in which he focuses his explosive power on a smaller surface area, allowing it to penetrate a thick concrete wall. A piece of the wall Katsuki just broke through crumbles off and falls towards All Might. Katsuki and Shota warn All Might, but Izuku jumps out with One For All: Full Cowl activated. Izuku destroys the falling wall with a single kick, showing off a new move, which he names "One For All: Full Cowl - Shoot Style". As Katsuki and Shota look on in surprise, All Might smiles at Izuku in approval. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Super Move Training (Started) Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 52 fr:Épisode 52